The present invention comprises a new Calendula, botanically known as Calendula maritima, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CDAZ0003’.
‘CDAZ0003’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has bright yellow flower color, semi-double flower form, and mound spreading plant habit.
‘CDAZ0003’ originated from a hybridization made in a greenhouse in June of 2009 in Gilroy, Calif., United States. The female parent was ‘GUD0081-4’, a plant developed in our breeding program, unpatented, with orange bicolor flower color, fewer branches, and overall larger size than that of ‘CDAZ0003’.
The male parent, ‘GUD0081-5’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant with primrose yellow flower color, is earlier to flower and smaller size than that of ‘CDAZ0003’. The resultant seed was sown in January 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif., United States.
‘CDAZ0003’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2011 in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CDAZ0003’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection. This initial selection took place on Mar. 15, 2011 in Gilroy, Calif.